The Change of a Lifetime
by april draconis
Summary: Another party is held at the Black Estate. Narcissa is in pain, once again she'll have to stand in the spotlight of her mother and endure the sight of Lucius Malfoy...


The change of a lifetime

The change of a lifetime. One-shot

"Narcissa Black, get yourself over here!", a woman yelled in a shrill voice. Tripling footsteps were moving closer to the blonde haired woman. A little girl, called Narcissa Black, walked towards her mother. "What's the matter, mother?", she replied innocently as she brushed imaginary dust off her frilly dress.

The elder woman looked sternly at her child, now turning 16, before replying to her: "I don't want you to make such a fuss like on your last birthday party! Your father and I were really ashamed of your behaviour. This time you have to make sure you are polite to young Mr Malfoy or you'll regret it, Narcissa." The look in her mother's eyes did not fade away as Narcissa nodded softly in response. "Is that all, mother?", she asked in her most innocent voice. Her mother nodded curtly and turned her back on the little blonde. As fast as she could Narcissa ran away, towards her own bedroom, snickering with the thoughts of her previous Party.

_A sixteen year old boy stepped in, his grey eyes reflected his power and wealth. Narcissa Black, fifteen years old had seen him immediately, the boy she loathed so much. Young Lucius Malfoy was in the same school as she, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. __He strutted around the place as if he was the King of Slytherin, perhaps even a God. He had asked her out on different occasions, but Narcissa had always declined. He treated girls as if they were a subject, and if there was one thing Narcissa didn't like to be treated as, it was that! He advanced on her, his lips forming a smug smile as he bowed to her. "Narcissa, how lovely to see you." _

A sudden knock on the door made Narcissa come back to reality. With her party dress still in her hands, she slowly stood up to open the door. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, she had totally dreamed of to that day, exactly one year ago. As she opened the door, the familiar face of her sister peeked through. "Meda?", she smiled gently at her elder sister. "What are you doing here?". Andromeda Black's smile enlightened the room, quickly rattling on. "Mother says you should come down, the party is about to start soon, she wants you there. After all you're the 'birthday girl." The grin on Andromeda's lips couldn't be any wider. It was really unbearable. Cissa looked at her sister, sulking slightly. Of course she was happy that she was sixteen now, but the fuss around it really was too much. Certainly because she knew who else would be there. "Just give me a second," she replied. "Still need to do my hair, and well I have to put my dress on. "I'll go downstairs when I'm ready." Giving her sister a comforting smile, Andromeda stepped out again, closing the door behind her.

With a sigh, Narcissa pulled the dress over her head. This day would be all about her, but not really. Her mother would steal the show, that was for sure. She would carry Narcissa 'Cissy' around, introducing her to all important people, making sure that she carried on the Black name with grace. Taking a quick glance in the mirror Narcissa checked if her hair was still perfect. It was. Her blonde hair curled down on her shoulders, swooning with every move she made. And then she was off. Her feet carried her out of her room, ready to face her 'party'.

"… _How lovely to see you." Lucius Malfoy stood right in front of her, his hand reaching out to take hers. "You look ravishing as ever." Narcissa just looked at him, a fake smile crawling on her looks. "Lucius.", she just simply said. "It's lovely to see you haven't changed a bit." Her voice showed no kind of emotions as she uttered those words, her eyes however reflected more sarcasm than could be described. "If you don't mind, I have some other people I have to see right now." Narcissa was ready to walk away, but then a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "I'll let you go, if you share at least one dance with me." His voice was steady, almost commanding. _

Druella Black walked towards her daughter as the girl descended the marble stairs, walking straight into the Ballroom of the Black Estate. Heads turned as she continued, her hand sliding along the balustrade. Her mother stopped at foot of the grand staircase, waiting to guide Narcissa towards the crows. The young girl stopped next to her mother, smiling yet speaking at her through gritted teeth. "Mother, I can do this myself." Druella just smiled at her daughter's response and lay her hand upon the other's shoulder. "Come on, Cissy…"

Narcissa couldn't do anything but follow her mother..

"_I'll let you go, if you share at least one dance with me.", the voice echoed in her ear. A spot of anger flashed in the blond girl's eyes. "You look even more ravishing when you've got that hint of passion in your eyes, Narcissa.", the voice replied smugly, yet still a distance to it. "I beg your pardon?" Cissa had the urge to slap Lucius Malfoy there on the spot, her eyes quickly glanced over the crowd. Too many people were around, her mother was watching her like a hawk. She had to find another way to make him pay for his rude behaviour. "Ok, Lucius, I'll dance with you, just once.." And with those words she was of to talk to other people, a simple plan brewing up in her head…_

"She's bugging you again, isn't she?", Lysandra Rosier asked her cousin. Narcissa nodded slightly, watching her mother out of the corners of her eye. That woman was totally crazy. After two hours of meeting new people, Narcissa had finally managed to escape. She sighed slightly. "I don't know when she's going to learn, Lys. She's out of her mind. When is she going to realise that the entire universe isn't based on…?" The words drowned as Narcissa saw someone walking towards them. "Lysandra, Narcissa." A blond guy had walked towards them, bowing slightly at the sight of the two young ladies. "Congratulations with your sixteenth birthday, Narcissa." He took her hand, kissed it and bid the two farewell, with the excuse of needing to speak to Lysandra's brother. He turned his back on the two cousins and walked away. Narcissa frowned slightly and looked at Lys. The dark haired girl just shrugged it off. But Narcissa couldn't help but wonder… since when had Lucius Malfoy stopped annoying her?

_Two __glass of champagne in the hand, one mission. Narcissa Black walked towards the blond Slytherin they called Adonis, or better Lucius Malfoy. His smirk widened as she came closer. "I knew you'd give in." Narcissa just smiled, though on the inside she really wanted to slap him again. But her time would come. "I've brought this for you, Lucius. I'm sorry for my behaviour early.." The words were spoken without emotion but Lucius didn't seem to mind as he took the glass and slowly sipped it. "Thank you, Narcissa." The lady just smiled back, something mysterious shining in her eyes. "Let's dance, Lucius." Her hand rested on his arm, hoping he would take the hint. A grin crossed his features as he guided Narcissa towards the dance floor, smugness all over him. They began to dance to the music, a slow waltz took them across the entire floor until. _

"_Narcissa Black!"_

"Narcissa." A voice softly whispered. Meda had joined the two cousins. "You don't seem to be yourself today, what's wrong?". The young girl shook it of with a plain "Nothing.", yet a strange smile crossed her pale aristocratic features.

"_Narcissa Black!" A woman's voice shrieked through the large room. People turned to stare at the couple that had just stopped dancing. A few muttered angrily, others had to stifle their laugh. Lucius frowned. "What are they laughing at?" _

"_Narcissa Black! Come here!". _

"_I'm sorry, Lucius, mother's calling me. I'll see you soon!". She ran off, directly towards her mother who was fuming with anger. "What do you think you're doing missy? What must Lucius and all the other purebloods think of you?" The blond girl's lips was turned into a slight pout. "I didn't do anything mother."_

_  
"Oh no? Than what does that mean?" Druella Rosier's eyes fumed with anger as she motioned her hand to where Lucius Malfoy was standing. _

The thought alone brought a smile on Narcissa's face. She looked around again, her sister and cousin were in a highly amusing conversation about Rabastan Lestrange and Regulus Black. Narcissa's eyes scanned the room, there were a lot of people here, yet most were here because of her mother. And then, her eyes landed onto that familiar figure. Her smile turned into an amused grin, though nobody noticed…

"_Narcissa, I want you to go over there and apologize right away!"_

"_But mother.."_

"_No buts, Narcissa Acardia Black. Go you young Mr Malfoy and apologize."_

_Rolling her eyes Narcissa went over to Lucius. She hated this. A few heads were still watching the scene, a few.. Her mother had already taken care of those who were watching to eagerly, charming them with her own presence. Lucius' smirk widened as she walked towards him. "So, what was that all about?"_

"_You." Narcissa replied through gritted teeth. _

"_Me? I thought your mother would be more than happy seeing her daughter dance with one of the most respected purebloods?", he retorted with a snarl. _

"_She is..", she smiled innocently as he smirk grew wider with the second.. "The only problem is.. your hair."_

"_My hair, what's wrong with my hair…"_

"_Go and see for yourself."_

_Young Lucius Malfoy quickly strode off towards the guest bathroom. What was that Black talking about? Clearly there was something fishy about this entire situation. _

"I need to go for a bit. Need to annoy someone.", she said to her cousin and sister as she walked of into the other direction, making sure they didn't see where she was going. If they knew, they would certainly advice her not to go there, since they had been on her fifteenth birthday too… Narcissa talked to a few acquaintances as she walked them by, making sure not to look too suspicious, she walked on, turned a few times and then noticed 'him' at the table filled with champagne. She walked over to him, strangely enough she didn't know why. She had never liked him, he had always sucked up to her mother… However, he seemed to have changed. Narcissa hadn't seem him around her mother the entire evening, why was that. And why was he paying so little attention her? He hadn't stopped irritating her the last time he'd been here… But perhaps that was because of the… accident?

_Closing the large door b__ehind her, Narcissa walked towads the guest bathroom on tip toe. This she had to see. The blond boy looked into a mirror. The scream pierced through Narcissa's flesh as she quickly ran off to her room, making sure she wasn't followed. She closed the door of her bedroom, and lay down on the queen-sized four-poster, smirking to herself. It had worked. She couldn't control herself anymore and burst out laughing, the memory would forever be envisioned in her head… Lucius Malfoy drinking the Champagne she offered, Lucius Malfoy with pink hair… _

Narcissa sighed to herself, it had been really childish, but back then, she just couldn't resist. The tables seemed to have turned however and now, the young girl was walking towards the heir of the Malfoy Fortune without really knowing why. She stopped right in front of him as he drank of his glass Champagne, yet at the sight of Narcissa, he almost choked. "You haven't…"

"No, I haven't.", she said softly, looking at the rest of the champagne before turning her eyes back at Lucius. "Listen, I'm sorry about…"

"You should be." She couldn't even finish her sentence, Lucius had already replied. Narcissa's temper began to rise, but then she saw… amusement in his eyes? She frowned slightly at the guy in front of her. "Took me a week to get it out you know. Quite a good potion if you ask me." Narcissa's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink, it was the first time that Lucius Malfoy had actually given her a compliment about her magical abilities instead of her looks. He took another glass and handed it over. "I didn't bewitch it, if that's what you're wondering." Narcissa snickered and took a sip of the champagne. Her grey eyes crossed Lucius' for a split second… Perhaps he was human after all…

The end.


End file.
